


Prove It

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dabriel - Freeform, First Kiss, Kissing competition, M/M, Rough Kissing, debriel, makeout, man I just wanted to write a sexy makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Gabriel and Dean get into an argument over who is the better kisser.And, well... There's only one way to settle an argument like that.





	Prove It

Dean huffed, slamming the door behind him.

Gabe walked in, arms wide. "C'mon, Deanie Weenie! Don't be mad."

"Don't be mad? Dude, you stole that chick right from under my fucking _nose!"_

"Well, okay yeah, but you don't need to be mad about it."

"You literally saw me kiss her, told her you were a better kisser, and took her away. What the hell, man?!"

Gabe shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Well, I mean. I am."

Dean jabbed a finger at him. "No you are _not. I_ am the better kisser."

"Sorry, Dean. I am. And that girl agreed."

Dean shoved Gabriel, eyes filled with fire. "You're just a fucking asshole! You know that?"

Gabriel shrugged, his eyes narrowing. "Get mad all you want. You can't deny the truth."

Dean snarled at him and made his way to the bed, yanking off his boots.

"You know what your problem is?" Gabe said after a moment.

Dean huffed. "Probably."

"You go into it too slow. Some girls don't like that."

"Thanks, Einstein. I didn't know that girls weren't all exactly the same."

"Just trying to help."

"Sure you are."

"I mean, from what I've seen, you're a pitiful kisser. Super sloppy. I don't even know what girls see in-"

Dean fisted his hands in Gabriel's shirt, dragging him into a harsh kiss. His stubble burned against Gabe's jaw and his lips were just as unforgiving.

Gabriel wanted to know if his tongue was the same.

Dean pulled back just enough to let his full tongue drag across Gabriel's lips. "They see that," Dean spat out, releasing Gabe.

"Fucking liar," Gabriel gasped out.

"Excuse me?"

"That's not what you do. I've seen you do it before. You- You just-" Gabe grabbed Dean's lapels and pulled him in close, giving him such a tender kiss that Dean got whiplash. Gabriel traced his hands up to Dean's face, holding his cheeks softly.

Dean growled low. "I don't do that every time." He held onto Gabe and turned them around, pushing Gabriel back onto the bed. "And quit spying on me." He climbed into Gabriel's lap, straddling him effectively. He pulled Gabe up for a hard kiss, tugging just hard enough at Gabe's hair that he gasped, giving Dean's tongue entrance.

Gabriel chuckled darkly, darkly enough that Dean pulled back to glare at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. This act is cute."

Dean grit his teeth. "Not an act."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you are actually trying to make out with me simply to prove a point?"

"Yes."

"And what point is that?"

Dean yanked his own shirt over his head. "That I'm the better kisser." He leaned in to taste Gabriel's mouth again, but Gabe caught his shirt still on his arms and held it tight, trapping Dean's arms against his back.

"Then you shouldn't need your hands, right? If this is all about kissing?"

Dean glared at Gabriel, his eyes flicking to his lips, his breathing hard.

Gabriel leaned in slightly, his lips brushing Dean's with every word. "Go ahead. Prove it, cowboy."

Dean rushed forward, crashing their lips together in desperation. Gabriel ran his free hand down Dean's bare chest, pushing his tongue slowly into Dean's mouth. Dean whined quietly and arched into the touch, using his own mouth to try and coax speed out of Gabriel's.

Gabe's hand slid around to Dean's back, and lower, and lower still until he grabbed ass. Dean growled low and rolled his hips against Gabe's, bit his lips just harder than gently, tongue-fucked his mouth-

"Um. Guys?"

Both men stilled.

"Can we um..." Sam coughed awkwardly. "Can we have a code word or like... a sock on the door or-?"

"No need!" Gabe exclaimed happily. "Dean-o here was just trying to prove he was the better kisser."

Sam snorted. "And is he?"

Gabe shrugged. "Dunno. Never kissed myself. Hey, here's an idea! You could kiss both of us and-"

"NO," yelled both brothers.


End file.
